project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Minun/RSE
Minun can be found only on Route 110, with 15% chance in Ruby and Emerald, but 2% in Sapphire. So you've got Hoenn, the land of Water-types and scarce Electric-types. So you've got a grand total of seven different Electric-type lines to work with in a Nuzlocke; getting only one of them being likely. So you've got amazing Pokemon like Manectric, Magneton and Raichu, the average Electrode and Lanturn, and then you've got Plusle and Minun, who are often considered to be the bottom of the barrel for Electric-types, not only in Hoenn but of all Electric-types. Well, this article is here to tell you that everything you know about Minun is wrong. Yeah, it's ultimately outclassed by Manectric, Raichu, and even Electrode, but in the end, an Electric-type in Hoenn is an Electric-type in Hoenn. While its usage is not recommended over any other Electric-type in Hoenn except maybe Plusle, it will still pull its weight if that's all you have to work with. There's an entire world of Water-types out there for Minun to explore and you shouldn't hold it back. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Don't delay this battle for this long. If you are a badass and choose to follow your rules, then Minun is your friend in this battle. Machop and Meditite will fall to two Sparks, but there is nevertheless the risk of Machop being paralyzed, activating Guts, and hitting back with Karate Chop for serious damage. Makuhita will likely take more than one Spark and counter you with some Reversal action. No thanks. * Rival (Route 110): Grovyle and Marshtomp are an instant "no". You might be able to handle Combusken but it will be a difficult battle. Lombre will probably take a few Sparks but its moves are pathetically weak. Slugma is a joke. Wingull is as good as dead. * Wally (Mauville City): It's just a Ralts, go ahead and Spark it. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville Town, Electric-type): Pass. Everything resists your STAB. * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Numel? Maaaaaaybe not. But Zubat and Poochyena are fine. Spark them. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): You can probably 2HKO Mightyena with Spark. You can easily defeat Zubat but for Arceus' sake, keep it away from Camerupt! * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge City, Fire-type): Slugma goes down to a Spark or two, but fight it only if you can OHKO with Thunderbolt or it will set up Sunny Day for its teammates. Don't try against Numel/Camerupt. Torkoal is way too bulky to be defeated by Minun of all things and will retaliate with an almost-guaranteed OHKO with Overheat. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): No. Minun is far too frail on the physical side for this Even Vigoroth poses a threat with Slash, but you can probably take on Spinda without much trouble. Possibly even Linoone, unless you have a -Speed nature, as it should go down in two Thunderbolts and thus not have the chance to counter with Belly Drum. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Thunderbolt everything. If you still have Spark, take on Carvanha and that's it. * Rival (Route 119): Same things as before, except now you might have picked up Shock Wave. Not that it matters, as Spark is more powerful either way. Overall not so different. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): If you went and picked up Thunderbolt, this battle is so much easier. Swablu is an absolute joke and will fall to Spark or Thunderbolt. Tropius is neutral to your STAB and is very bulky and relatively powerful. Skarmory will probably fall to two Sparks or Thunderbolts. Pelipper? You mean that dead bird over there? It just fell to a Spark or Thunderbolt. Altaria is neutral to your STAB, very bulky, and carries EARTHQUAKE. Don't try it. * Rival (Lilycove City): Same old, same old. Except there's a Tropius (nope!). * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): More of the same: whatever's Ground is not for Minun. The rest? Thunderbolt away. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Magma Hideout): Always the same. Thunderbolt spam until Camerupt. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): This one luckily doesn't have anything that is immune to Thunderbolt, so spam that move again and you'll be done. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Not the best battle for Minun to take part in. Solrock and Lunatone will likely do a lot of damage to you with their moves and like to annoy you. Solrock might go down to a few Thunderbolts, but letting Minun sit on the battlefield is a way of giving Lunatone chances to set up Calm Mind, and you don't want that happening. Xatu can be Thunderbolted but DON'T SEND IT OUT UNTIL CLAYDOL IS DEAD SERIOUSLY STAB EARTHQUAKE WILL BE A CLEAN OHKO PRETTY MUCH NO MATTER WHAT SO STAY AWAY. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, Emerald only, Tag Battle with Steven): Mightyenas are 2HKO'd by Thunderbolt and the bats will go down to a Thunderbolt or two. Stay away from the Camerupts: if one of them enters the battlefield, switch out IMMEDIATELY. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Everything is Thunderbolt fodder and nothing hurts! * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Everything is Thunderbolt fodder and nothing hurts! Unless Crobat outspeeds and uses Confuse Ray. But mostly just annoying, not properly dangerous. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Thunderbolt spam gets you pretty far here... that is, until Whiscash or Kingdra. If you are willing to spend X items on Minun, you can pump up its Special Attack against Luvdisc, though its parade will likely be ruined afterwards, so no point doing it. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria is too bulky. Magneton resists all your moves but Delcatty falls to Thunderbolt. Roselia will outlast you and Gardevoir is far too powerful, avoid them. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Mightyena, Absol, and especially Crawdaunt fall to Thunderbolt. Don't attempt to fight Shiftry and Cacturne unless you want to fight hard for your life. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): You can probably 2HKO or 3HKO the Dusclopses with Thunderbolt, but remember that they have Pressure. Also, one of them (the level 51 one) has Earthquake. Banettes and Sableye will likely be 2HKO'd by Thunderbolt but watch out for Grudge and their Shadow Ball, which is nothing to joke at for Minun's abysmal Defense. Probably best to sit this one out, apart from the first Dusclops and Sableye. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Sealeos can be Thunderbolted. Watch out for Glalies, as one of them (level 52) Explodes. Walrein might be bulky but a weakness is a weakness. Pull Thunder if you must, and be at a higher level than it to avoid it hitting with Sheer Cold. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Minun really has no business fighting anything whatsoever here. It is capable of handling Kingdra if it can avoid its SmokeScreen shenanigans somehow, for example by carrying Shock Wave, but NOTHING ELSE. ESPECIALLY FLYGON. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): Thunderbolt spam until Whiscash. Milotic will take a Thunderbolt or two but eventually falls as well. Ludicolo is the only annoying one, neutral to Minun's STAB and that carries an annoying stall set. Break out of Leech Seed as soon as possible, or it'll start spamming Giga Drain and rendering your efforts useless. * Post-Game: See Steven fight in the Ruby and Sapphire section. The matchup is essentially the same. }} Moves When you get it, it'll have Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Helping Hand. Unfortunately you'll have to wait until level 19 for Spark, at which point sparks will literally fly! Encore at level 22 is always fun but it's a bit risky and has low PP, but honestly when it comes to Pokemon with shallow movepools like Minun you don't have much better options. Charm (level 28) is good for utility. Charge (level 31) may sound bad but remember that it makes Electric moves stupidly powerful so it can be good. At level 37 you get Thunder, which is unreliable but very powerful. At level 40 you get Baton Pass. Unfortunately Minun doesn't have much to Baton Pass except Agility at level 47 and Double Team via TM. Agility is nice if you're Baton Passing. Unfortunately, its TM Movepool doesn't help much. First things first, disregard all physical moves because Minun has a crap Attack. Hidden Power can either be an Arceussend or a waste of a slot and TM. Light Screen is good on support sets. Don't bother with Protect because it just delays the inevitable. Rain Dance is good on offensive sets because Thunder. If you want your Minun to be a viable team asset, teach it Thunderbolt. DO IT. And do it as soon as possible, even as early as after getting it if you can invest the money on the extra TM. Double Team is not usually a recommended move but it's great on Baton Pass variants. Shock Wave is good for the time being but is ultimately outclassed by Thunderbolt and even Thunder. Don't bother with Rest and Attract because they're gimmicky. Recommended movesets: ''Offensive: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thunder Wave, Rain Dance / Encore / Charge / Hidden Power'' ''Support: Thunderbolt, Double Team / Thunder Wave, Baton Pass / Light Screen, Agility / Light Screen'' Other Minun's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest or Timid, really. You want to outspeed stuff and you want to hit hard. Okay, so it can work with other natures but honestly if it lowers Speed or Special Attack or raises Attack don't bother with it. * How good is Minun in a Nuzlocke? If this were any other game it would need to just go home. But this is Hoenn, where having an Electric-type is like winning the lottery. It's by no means ideal, but it gets the job done. * Weaknesses: Ground * Resistances: Electric, Flying, Steel * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Bug, Ice, Ghost, Psychic, Fighting, Dragon, Dark, Rock, Poison Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses